Child of the Three
by Kathrin Lovegood
Summary: A powerful half-blood has come, who is she?
1. Tanya

**I, Kat, do not own PJO or else Percy would not have gone missing.**

**Tanya Kimball's POV**

"Hey Chiron? What in Hades does a skeletal horse with eagle wings mean?" Let me back up farther than just a couple hours ago. My name is Tanya Kimball, a 13 year old. I am the last daughter of Apollo, at least as far as we know. I mean you can't include the Romans in this. Just last week we got a prophecy that foretold the most powerful half-blood the Fates have ever seen. The prophecy goes like this:

_The skeletal design shall stir its last_

_For the tall one will leave fast_

_None can question the hero's love_

_As the three's dove _

_The strongest child of the gods_

_Despite all the prods_

_The child will go on _

_To save the one who is gone._

Of course everyone at first thought the strongest half-blood was Percy. But so far nothing has happened. Percy, Kathrin (daughter of Athena), and I have been sent to go get a young girl in a school named Grayson's Academy of Wiz. They nicknamed it GAW for short. "Hmpf. Wiz. I bet Kathrin is smarter than them." retorted Percy when he heard about the academy. He loves me and Kathrin or Kat as much as he loved Annabeth, our love is more sibling love not couple love. It's too bad Annabeth had to go. Away. Anyway since she left Percy has been surprisingly happier. He has helped Chiron out so much.

Back to the problem. After we got to the academy, we found out that the girl we were looking for had gone back home. The academy was infected with so many monsters, we left right after we learned about her return. Before we left we learned that her name is Crystal Turn and she lives in Saint Paul even though the academy is in New York. If Kat's calculations are correct then she should be in the airport right now.

When we entered the airport, we instantly knew that a monster had wrecked it. Crystal was cowering underneath a broken table. Suddenly she got up and pulled off a crystal quartz on her necklace. She tapped the top and it turn into a 3 foot long imperial gold and celestial bronze sword. The monster, a drakon, stepped forward and poised to strike. Then time slowed down.

**Kay, that was the prologue. Or how ever that's spelled. I will write more but will not update it until the summer. Please just hold on until then.**

**Kat out. = D**


	2. Chelly

**Have you read the preview of the first chapter of The Son of Neptune? IT IS AWESOME!**

**RainyVapor-Daughter-of-Zeus or Kat or Kathrin does not own PJO. If I did which I don't, I would have gone down to the studio of the makers of the Lightning Thief movie and kicked some screen writers booty. For Zeus's sake, the hydra does not come in until the second book. AND ANNABETH CHASE IS A FRICKING BLONDE!** **Hades! Wow my longest Author's Note... Sorry onto the story.**

**Chelly Lightness's POV**

I don't know how long I can keep up this act, everyone thinks that I am Crystal Turn. Ha, that is the worst name I have created over the years. I cannot believe that in the span of 5 years, of being kicked out of 10 schools, being kicked out of 4 orphanages and 6 foster homes; that that is the best name I can create. For God's sake, I can do better than that. Oh sorry! I am Chelly Lightness, orphan and crush of Nathan Drewson, and best friend of Sabrina Adriano. They are both the bestest friends anyone could ever have. That is until last week...

-FLASHBACK-

"_SABBY! GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BUTT OVER HERE!" I screamed at Sabrina. "Yes ma'am. Permission to speak, ma'am?" She saluted and held her head high. I rolled my eyes, she could be such a drama queen. "At ease. Permission granted." She nodded sharply then replied, "I have to go visit my boyfriend in Long Island Sound, AKA New York." I groaned, she was going on about this trip, this boyfriend, this wonderful place in FRICKING LONG ISLAND SOUND. Grr. She was gonna ditch us during spring break for a guy we haven't even met. Oh? Who are we? Nathan and I. No no no. Not as a couple, as buds. Anyway I retorted back, "Ah still going on about that supposed boyfriend huh? How are we even sure he's real?" I could tell I had hit a nerve, she hates it when we (cough- I - cough) accuse her of lying. How I could tell I had hit a nerve is because she flinched, then her eyes reflected sadness and shame. It looked as if she didn't want to leave us, yet had to. Slowly, Sabby looked at me, then walked away. _

_And of course that was the last time I have seen her._

-FLASHBACK-

Man, I mean a couple days after Sabby left, Nathan ditched me as well. Except before he left he gave me a crystal quartz necklace, he said this and I quote, "If you are ever in a time of need, tap the top of this quartz and it will protect you." Before I ask him more, he kissed my cheek and left. Hm. Just like him, mysterious, quirky and cute all at the same time. A week after Sabby left came the day she was supposed to return, as well as Nathan. I couldn't stand up against all the "popular" girls at school cause apparently I'm uncool. Hey that rhymed! Anyways, as I sat on my bed in GAW or Grayson's Academy of Wiz. Yeah right, seven eighths of the kids who go here are just here cause their parents are rich. So I was sitting here missing my friends (Pathetic right?) so much that I decide to take a plane to New York to find Sabby and Nathan.

-Later at the airport-

Wow are those guys stupid. I went up to three guys on the road, asked for a ride to the airport and here am I. I must be intimidating or something. Huh. As soon as I stepped in here, I was attacked by a... dragon? No this thing's too big. It was like 30 feet tall, 20 feet wide, and had a petrifying gaze. Not like Greek Medusa gaze, gaze like _Holy-Mary-Mother-of-God-I-don't-think-they-sell-those-in-pet-shops _kind of gaze. I was freaking out, I had hidden under a broken down table and was whimpering. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two girls and one boy. I could imagine Sabby standing in front of me saying, " Chelly, you can't let these poor people get hurt. Help them." At the same time Nathan repeated, _"If you are ever in a time of need, tap the top of this quartz and it will protect you." . "_Well here goes nothing" I thought. I tapped the top of the quartz and it turned into a three foot long bronze and gold sword. WHOA! Has Nathan been holding out on me? As I followed my instinct and swung the sword, time slowed down.

**(A/N: I thought about stopping here 'cept I am too nice)**

One second that thing's in front of me, the next it crumbled to golden dust. I turned to the three teens and stared at them. "Don't keep your mouths open too long, you might catch flies in them." I said coolly. Whoa, where did that come from? Hah. Me surprising the one and only me. The boy reacted the fastest. "Are you Crystal Turn or should I say Chelly Lightness?" What? How would he know my secret idenity? That makes me sound like a superhero.

"Yes why?"

**Haha! I finally finished it! Kay now I won't update til uh, June 11 or so.**

**Kat out. = D**


	3. NO UPDATES Til June 11

Kay I said before but I'll say it again. I will not be updating until June 11. Please do not kill me. You may see me review stories, cause i have a phone. My phone has the mobil version so i cant update. Nor can i pm. I have 1 chapter ready and when i come back i will update like crazy. Love you! I hope i get tons of reviews! Also I have decided that may post one chappie and thats it. The rest will come after June 11. Please join my forum, or read some stories that I have faved.

KAT OUT. = D


	4. Tanya AgainChpt 3

Haha! Sorry my lil sis is hilarious! Kay here is the 3rd? Yeah 3rd chappie for COTT (Child of the Three). I , Kat, do not own PJO. I am not a man living Texas in his 30s or 40s. Trust me.

I just realized that I never did some stuff I was supposed to do in the first chapter. So bear with me, this kinda of a filler chapter. Also for those who were wondering, I will reveal the location of Annabeth later on. Everything will fall into place later, kay? A new character will be introduced in the fifth chappie. Here we go!

Oh yeah, TLH never happened in this.

**Tanya Kimball's POV**

"Yes why?" Wow how the heck did Percy know who this girl is? She was pretty but, very scary, and trust me I have battled drakons, empousi, and much worse kinds of monsters. Yet this girl outnumbered those monsters every time. She was about 13 or 14 years old, and was probably 5 10' or so. She had black hair kinda like Nico's hair yet more scary. The girl had this rebellious look to her, almost exactly like Thalia's. At the same time she had bright sea-green eyes, that were full of mirth and happiness yet had a hint of sorrow. This girl, Chelly, was a miniature version of a combination of Thalia, Nico, and Percy. I glanced over at Kathrin who was analyzing Chelly's clothes, which I had not noticed. I looked at her clothes, they were slightly ripped up and had golden dust on them. She was wearing a graphic tee, cargo shorts, and a blue headband. Her shoulder length hair was knotted and blowing around in the wind. Wait a second, wind? WIND! "Kathrin! We need to-" I was cut off by a storm spirit that appeared out of nowhere. "Haha, daughter of Athena. You were beat by the last ever daughter of Apollo. Not very smart huh?" Oh-no he did not just say that. I used my blessing that dad granted me, the gift of being able to hear people's thoughts, on Percy. Since Percy is like our older protective brother, he hates it when people tease us. Here's what he thought, "_Get ready to go back to your storm spirit base by wind, cause I'm gonna kick your _Beep _there." _**(A/N: For the sake of the younger children reading this, I'll leave out the bad word.) **

"Percy! LANGUAGE!" I yelled in the middle of the battle.

"Yes mother" he replied. I rolled my eyes. Chelly just gasped and tried to get out her sword again. Unfortunately the storm spirit saw her, "Aha, there is the child we need. The strongest demigod is the one we are here for. Ha, the prophecy will never take place now.

_The skeletal design shall stir its last _

_For the tall one will leave fast_

_None can question the hero's love_

_As the three's dove _

_The strongest child of the gods_

_Despite all the prods _

_The child will go on _

_To save the one who is gone. _

Yeah right, she I bet can't bet us." The first storm spirit attacked, Percy stepped in front of Chelly and had the deepest kind anger in his eyes. It looked like he knew this girl from before. "You can not protect her, Jackson. She will not meet him, and if she does they will not fall in love." it sneered. What? Fall in love with who? "Well I have to try" Percy retorted back. The storm spirit looked at Kathrin and I. It smirked as if it found the answer, "Uh-uh Jackson. You are only able to save two of these three girls at the most. So who do you choose?" Percy's eyes widened at the realization that the spirit was right. I finally understood something, I was supposed to go. I stepped forward, and Percy saw what I was doing. "No Tanya we can figure out a way to get out of here, don't." I shook my head and whispered " It's okay Percy, you'll get me out of there." I kissed the top of his head, and hugged him. "Kathrin, it's okay. You were busy. This wasn't your fault. Plus someone needs to keep Percy in line." Kathrin started crying right then and there. I walked over to Chelly. "Look I don't know who the heck you are, and where you came from or why Percy knows you, but you're special. Very special. Someone who can' t be caught or kidnapped. I would gladly give up my life for you." Her eyes quickly emptied the sorrow she had, and were full of mirth. Then she came up to me with a big smile and hugged me, whispering to my ear, "I will find a way to you, and I WILL repay you. Thank you." Her eyes emptied the mirth as fast as it appeared. Percy had pleading in his eyes, and Kathrin was crying while pulling Percy back. I turned to the storm spirits and said, "I'm ready." I took a deep breath, then blacked out.

**Terri-**

**Thank you for saying it's ok, not quite as good as saying it's awesome but thanks anyway.**

***RainyVapor-Daughter-of-Zeus (Kat)**

**Kk. That's chappie 3. I am in the middle of write chappie 4. **

**See ya.**

**Kat out. = D**


	5. Chapter 4Chelly

**Hehe. It turns out that I was unable to write any in Orlando. Going to Universal Studios was SOOOO much fun! I am in the house of RAVENCLAW! YAY! I am working on chapter 5 at this moment...**

**I love your feed back, so please review and pm anything you want to tell me. Please no flames. ONLY constructive criticism. I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN PJO. **

**Chelly Lightness's POV**

I promised myself right then and there that I will never leave behind another fellow mate. Never again. Even though I didn't know who the heck Kathrin, Tanya, or Percy were, they risked their lives for me(I heard her say their names as she said goodbye). Tanya, the beautiful brown-gold haired, blue eyed, athletic looking girl gave up her life for me. I felt touched. And for the first time since mom died, I started to feel wanted. I admit it, I started crying right then and there. "Tanya." I whispered as she walked forward towards the monsters. "I will repay you even if it kills me. I WILL save you." Tanya then said, "I'm ready." Out of now where there was an avalanche, a scream, and a chilling laugh. When everything cleared I realized the avalanche had frozen Tanya, the scream came from Kathrin, and the chilling laugh I was still clueless on. Percy and Kathrin ran over to me, Percy stood in front of us, and Kathrin crying on my shoulder. She didn't care that she was looking weak at the moment, and frankly neither did I. She had lost her friend, her BEST friend. Because I was trying to comfort Kathrin, I wasn't paying to the verbal battle between Percy and the monsters. After Kathrin finished crying we turned to Percy who was gripping his shiny sword so tight, his knuckles were turning white-ish purple. "What were those things? Who are you? Why did Tanya give herself up?"

Percy turned away. "Those were storm spirits. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. That's Kathrin Bells, daughter of Athena. That was Tanya Kimball, daughter of Apollo. I don't know why she gave up her life for you. But I do know this, she wouldn't have done it for no reason. Now my turn. Who are you? Who is your parent? How did you know how to kill that drakon?" I sighed. "My name is Chelly Lightness, my mom was Tamra Lightness. My mom was murdered by a random guy. I've never met my dad. And I have no idea how I killed that drakon?" Kathrin looked at me with encouragement. "Any other questions? " He turned to me. I just then noticed his eyes. They were beautiful, but had familiar look to them. I then realized that they were exactly like my own. "Okay, where did you get that sword, why are you here, and have you ever heard of Greek myths?" I glanced over at Kathrin. Her eyes were analyzing me like before yet this time with more enthusiasm and curiosity. I stared at my hands for a few moments before slowly looking up and directly in his eyes. "I got that sword from Nathan Drewson. It was in the form of a crystal quartz necklace. I am here for Sabrina Adriano and Nathan. They are my best friends. They had gone missing uh 3 days ago. Lastly yes I have heard of Greek myths, but I am a Christian. Why?" I took a deep breath. Whew, try saying all that in one breath without rushing. Percy turned and hugged Kathrin, before placing his hands on my shoulders. "We need to get to Camp Half-Blood." A few minutes later we were on the road to some camp and I still don't know what's going on. While waiting for the limo to be gassed up, we played 20 questions. Now it seemed as if we we're best buds. After telling them that I will do everything in my power to save Tanya, they were more friendly.

As Percy drove a limo we stole from a rich butler (Don't ask), Kathrin sat next to me in the back writing on a notepad she found in the glove compartment. I flipped the channels on a 19 inch T.V. "Percy!" I yelled. "Yes madam?" He said with a terrible butler accent. "First off drop the accent. Second there's no good channels on here." I could see him roll his eyes and reply, "Then help Kat with whatever she's doin-" "Don't need help" Said Kat without looking up. Sigh. This is going to be a long trip.

- 1 hour later-

"Bad news. Death and dying. Murders. Storms. Homicide. Earthquakes. Drowns. Geeze. Don't they have better things to put on the news other than bad news?" I said with annoyance. Kat laughed, "Yeah except that only the "best" is put on there." She had finished whatever she was writing, and was checking over it to make sure she had it right. "Kay!" Kat said, "Let me tell you some stuff I would like you to know." I turned off the T.V. Percy muted the radio, and pulled over on the highway, "Before you tell us what we need to know, we are about 10 miles from camp. Kat go." Kat nodded and said to me, "I have a hint of who your divine parent is. Think. Can we eliminate any gods? Her dad is part of the main 12." I racked my brain. "Sorry I don't know Greek myths very well. Percy you try." It looked as if Percy was racking his brain as well. "Well we can eliminate the girls for sure. So that's Apollo, Mr. D, Dad, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Ares, and Hephaestus. She's not buff, fast, good at archery, drunk-ish, or good with her hands. So either Dad, Zeus, or Hades is her parent." He glanced at Kat who was silent. Before I could say anything, Percy took his spot in the driver's seat. I sat next to him in the shotgun.

We drove the 9 miles in complete silence. As we were turning onto Long Island Sound we were pushed into a tree. "Kat! Chelly!" Percy yelled. I pulled myself out from under the glove compartment. I figured that I had broke a couple bones and had a concussion. I looked out of the window and froze. "Percy we might want to start running. There's a line of pretty yet scary scaly women with bows!" I slurred. Kat wiggled out of the limo, pulled Percy out and began running. Percy picked me up and slung me over his shoulder then ran after Kat. Even with me losing conscience, I could tell that those women weren't going to give up. After running practically a mile and dodging several arrows, Kat and Percy began running up a hill. One woman notched an arrow. But before the scaly lady could let go Percy ran past a beautiful pine tree, unfortunately I didn't have time to admire it. The women hissed with frustration. I then lost consciousness.

**Kat's POV**

As Chelly was healing, I was thinking harder than ever before. Trust me that's a lot. Of course Percy probably thought she was a normal child of the big Three. But there was only Percy, Jason, Thalia, and Nico. Those were the only big three children. I was brought out of my thoughts by a flash of light. I looked up to see Chelly unconscious yet being claimed. I gasped. Above her head was a horse. Not a regular horse but a skeletal horse. And upon that horse were eagle wings. How I knew was a mystery. Yet this claiming proved my theory that somehow Chelly was the Big Three's child. I checked to make sure Chelly hadn't waken up because of my startledness (Which is a word, check the JK dictionary). I quickly ran to Chiron's office and skidded inside. He was meeting with the War council about Tanya's capture, Annabeth's capture, and Chelly's appearance. I stopped, bent over breathlessly and said, "Hey Chiron? What in Hades does a skeletal horse with eagle wings mean?" Everyone just stared.

**WAHOO! FINISHED 4 CHAPTER! I may have time to fit in another chapter this week! HAHAHA! Kk. C yall later. Review Review Review!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Kat out. = D**


	6. Chapter 5  Tanya and Dani

**So I am currently just wasting time. How does my story sound? You like it so far? Is it cool?**

**I, Kat, do not own PJO, Rick does. Anyways, a new character is in this chapter! Yay! Onto the story...**

**Oh yeah. Thanks to Skywriter5, my new beta!**

**Tanya Kimball's POV**

_When I could finally see again, I saw that it was a vision. At first I didn't realize it was one, that is, until no one responded to me yelling at them. Yes, I tried that, even though I should've remembered giving myself up for Chelly. Anyways, back to my vision. I was lying on a cot in the infirmary in the Big House when I saw Chelly unconscious on another cot with Kat in front of her. Her eyes showed betrayal and sadness, almost as if she blamed herself. I gasped as best as I could under the vision/spell. There was flash of light and a skeletal horse with eagle wings appeared above Chelly's head. That must mean-_

Then, I fully woke up and I drowsily looked around. With my body feeling cold and stiff, I glanced down. My body was frozen solid. Literally. It was just encased in a giant block of ice. After looking around for a while, I spotted one familiar person, Annabeth. Annabeth was frozen solid as well. She was sleeping, her head lying on her shoulder in a most likely bad position.

"Annabeth" I whisper-screamed. Annabeth slowly lifted her head and looked around.

"Hm? What?" I almost snickered, real intelligent Annabeth.

"Over here" She looked my way, and then noticed me.

"Tanya? Is that you?" She replied with surprise.

"Yeah, I was captured and taken here. You?" She sighed and I noticed that she was crying silently.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Annabeth lifted her head.

"Do people think I'm dead?" She said and I looked away. Many people thought Annabeth was dead. Although, Percy didn't believe it, he never did. I was about to respond to her when a young girl entered the room.

As I looked at the girl, I realized that the room was made out of real clouds, yet you could see the sharp, snow knives hidden behind precipitation. Even though Apollo was shining brightly, I shivered. This place may seem happy and cheery, but it was a disguise hiding the terror telling me to run and hide. The only thing out of place was the servant girl, who may be scared to death, but she seemed to light up the room. As if hit by lightning, she flinched and collapsed on the floor and after a moment, like a puppet, she rose up unwillingly and shakily stood. When she stood, I got a good look at her. Even though she looked like she would wear "Death to Justin Bieber" tee or other more punkish clothing, she was wearing a cloth robe, a little like clothes from the A.D. time period.

"Hello. Are you guys the new guests here?" She asked, swaying back and forth. I accidentally forgot that I was frozen and tried to move forward to help her. I cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Not really 'guests' as you say more of captives." I retorted and she shrugged.

"I am a servant. You guys are the guests. Master is the Master." I snickered at Annabeth's

gaping mouth.

The girl smirked and asked, "Who are you guys?" I glared at her. I was really tired of her calling us 'you guys'. Annabeth saw my glare and responded before I snapped.

"Uh, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This is Tanya Kimball, daughter of Apollo." Her eyes widened at Annabeth's name and grinned at my name.

I gritted my teeth, "AND who are YOU?"

The girl curtsied, and bowed her head, "I am Alethea Lyssa Terrien, daughter of Zeus, and a captive of my Master."

**Dani Hamelton's POV**

Yes! I had won another surfing championship. I was sure I was going win and what did you know? I WON! I bet that dad helped me out. Not that I didn't like it when he helps me out, but surfing is my own thing. Percy doesn't like surfing that much, not as much as scuba diving. When we last went down to find a sea monster I got bit, again. Now I have 3 scars. Great. I am currently laying on my bed in the Poseidon cabin, thinking about my best friend Thea. Alethea Lyssa Terrien, is a daughter of Zeus, and my best friend. Thea has pale green eyes and wavy, dirty blonde hair that goes midway down her back, unlike her siblings. She is very attractive and one of the loyalist friends I have.

Thea hasn't been seen since last week, when she and some others were going visit Sabby's boyfriend in the hospital. Jay had gotten himself in a mortal car crash and to make it worse, he was admitted into the hospital. He is unable to be let out. We haven't been able to sneak in some nectar or ambrosia, so we've all visited him over the days. My day to go is tomorrow, and I'll probably never get to go. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight. Something very bad.

~0~

**Sorry people. I am running out of ideas and am getting very discouraged. I don't know if I should keep writing. Sigh. Anyways, there you go.**

**Kat out. = (**


	7. Chapter 6      Chelly

**Hey ya'll! Kathrin here, with the newest chapter of COTT. For the longest time I had no idea what to write, and that I was too lazy to do so. Yup, too lazy. Also I got seriously hooked on the anime, Tokyo Mew Mew. Hehe. **

**This chapter is dedicated to GleekPJOFreak for reviewing every chapter from the beginning! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO. I CAN'T EVEN SPELL OR USE GRAMMER. THAT'S WHY I HAVE A BETA...**

**Here we go. Oh yeah, for the persons who were wondering. Chelly is a daughter of a single god, not more than one. It just seems like that for a certain reason that will be reveled later on. **

**HERE WE GO FOR REALS...**

**~0~**

**Chelly's POV**

When I woke up, I instantly knew that I was being watched. I felt at least 4 pairs of eyes on me, but I kept my eyes closed, trying to pay attention to the voices around me.

"Will she be okay?" The voice was deep, but not past the extreme. It still had a hint of youth, and some sorrow that was hardly detectable. My guess was a male. "She'll be fine, right? Please tell me she'll be okay." This was for sure a female's voice. She was definitely

worried, but very calm.

I slowly opened my eyes. I had to blink a couple of times before I could see the world clearly. Everything was blurry; I could see only blobs around me. "What is going on? I can't see anything. Why is everything in blobs?" I said a little too fast.

The blob I assumed was the famous Chiron I heard so much about on the way here was trying to reassure the female voice I had heard. The male blob/voice was leaning against the support beam in a corner. He took something gold out and played around with it. I was handed what I assumed was a glass from a blob. _"I thought mom told me not to trust strangers... and blobs." _I thought. Since everyone started laughing, I suppose that I said it out loud. I blinked and the blobs started fading. Technically, they started forming. They became more detailed and I could figure out that the male voice was actually Percy. The female was Kat and Chiron _was_ Chiron.

"Hello? Why is everyone staring at me?" I said, shaking my head timidly." You are a daughter of Poseidon." Chiron said with awe. "What's so special about that?" I asked confused. "You were claimed on your first night here." Hm. I must have been knocked out for a while. Percy seemed to read my expression. "You've been knocked out for three days." THREE DAYS? That means today is... mom's birthday.

I am such a terrible daughter.

~0~

After being knocked out for a day by two kids named Kumquat and Samuel, I was ready to leave. Leave the infirmary of course. I still had not made it around camp and I was cramped in the small space I had. Percy, my new brother (Er, sorry, _Half- Brother) _seemed to be ignoring me. Once I had finished unpacking nothing, I looked around. The cabin was blue and green, just like the sea. It had a fountain in the corner and only two or three of the beds were occupied. I frowned and exited the cabin.

What I didn't expect was to be mobbed. I thought mobbing was over with and that people moved on to more civil actions. Apparently not in Camp Half-Blood. When I left the cabin I was mobbed by girls saying I was beautiful, guys who wanted to talk to me, and most others who wanted to see how I fight. I carefully dodged arrows, lipsticks, and post it notes that had numbers on them. Seeing as how I had nowhere to go, I ran to a cabin.

It was tall and white. Being me, I had no deep interest in it, but it still amazed me. I looked around me and quickly ran in. There was only one girl in there, yet there was a bunch of bunk beds. If the outside was impressive, you couldn't even imagine the inside. Inside the white cabin there were bookshelves, bunk beds, and more desks than I have seen in my whole life. Blueprints hanging upon bulletin boards, laptops and papers cluttering beds, and books set on almost every chair. I must have gasped because the girl at the desk turned around. It was Kat.

She glared at my foot and I looked down. I was standing on a blueprint.

Crap. I'm in big trouble.

~0~

**That will be all for a while. Thanks to my beta, Skywriter5, for checking over my work. In about 5 days I will be leaving for WI. I won't have any internet access besides my phone. And I won't update for three weeks or so. Please pm me ideas cause I'll be able to write not update. I need ideas people!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEWREVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Luv ya'll!**

**Kat out. = D**


End file.
